Subject Bleeding
by CosmicWizard
Summary: Shaun/Desmond. I, Desmond Miles solemnly swear to take up the Assassins name, but then again I am suffering from the Bleeding Effect and all of this could be a delusion just to trick me right now, Hell! Who cares? Shaun definitely showed how much he does. DISCONTINUED ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Crap summary, I know. So, I wanted to write a Shaun/Des fic, :'D so I did. This is most definitely an AU because things are so out of timeline and stuff, but I want it to be like that! Plus there's the few things I added in which will make it an AU. So definitely an AU! But it's not drastic. This is in Desmond's POV, and he is under the influence of the bleeding effect, so everything his saying wouldn't be accurate now would it? Because we've all heard Subject 16 speak in ACBrotherhood, and God knows what he was on about. Ha**

**Rating: T, for now I think.**

**Disclaimer: Assassins Creed? Not mine.**

**Subject Bleeding**

You know... It was only a couple of days ago when I realised. _All of this wasn't my fault._

It was finally nice to say those words, and actually mean them. Though my doubts were still there, _you know,_ because it still felt like I was still lying to myself. But wasn't I? Sometimes I couldn't realise whether I was still in the Animus or not. I would wake up, sweating. My pillow drenched in my own tears, it was miserable every morning (or night), not to mention alarming. There were times where I would find myself, gliding off buildings effortlessly; only to realise that I was Desmond Miles, and not Ezio Auditore. Desynchronizing was not an option, death was, but they were only dreams. I think.

_I would tell myself over and over... And yet it wasn't enough. It never was._

I took up the Assassin name, willingly this time. After all we've been through, Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun, I mean-

_Though Lucy is gone now._

-I should though shouldn't I? I mean, now that I know this _stuff_ is real. How could I possibly say no?

When I was sixteen (what a number), I ran away from The Farm. It was where I stayed - me and my parents stayed - living off grid. The place where they kept all of us, we were outside of society, because they knew if the Templars ever found us... But then, I never cared about that then did I? Because nothing ever happened. But I couldn't comprehend the seriousness of the situation. I just wanted to get out, and run. And I did just that, _how stupid was I? _And found my way to New York City, _the rotten apple..._ Where I became a bartender.

How fun.

And now I'm here, back with the Assassins, where I belong.

Altair seems to think so, "Don't you?" He isn't exactly the friendly type, but he nods at me time to time and then looks away again, back to that window. _At least that's what I see,_ but you probably wouldn't. Yes, I do know this is wrong; Altair died aeons ago, don't need to tell me twice. But I'm not going to let this down my _uh,_ mood; because he's usually not like this. Most days he'll either threaten me in my sleep or in my wakefulness, or others days I'd actually become Altair.

_I hated it when I became them._

That's right, **them.** Ezio was a good guy, and awfully friendly. Weren't all Italians? _Anyway,_ I felt much better waking up in the morning with a smirking Assassin looking down at me then a serious one; hidden blade and all. It was things like this that makes it difficult to decided for myself, whether it was real or not. It certainly felt real, I could practically feel the cold metal of that blade against my neck every time Altair put it against me, but he never left a scratch, fortunately.

I subconsciously traced my neck where I expected faint red lines to be, I could remember the blade on me again, but then again it also felt like it was never there in the first place.

At that moment Altair was staring at me again, he had golden eyes. Not bright like jewellery but a dim kind of golden. I have the feeling I'm glowing red right now in his eagle vision... I looked away, a bit nervous. I swear, this guy has serious problems. Then again, I shouldn't be saying that... I've lived some of his life; I sort of understand why his like this. Especially with Malik, wasn't he aggravating? _Novice,_ it's not like Altair called him armless every time he saw him. I wonder what happened to that guy in the end.

He was still looking at me. _God help me now,_ I smiled hesitantly and said, "What ever happened to Malik and you?" I gulped. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that. His eyes were on me like a hawk, I waited for a reply anyway, since I asked.

There was none, but you know what did happen though? "Desmond," something warm clamped down on my shoulder, a hand. An Italian mans hand; I looked up slightly, Ezio smiling down on me briefly. This was the younger Ezio, the one without a bread... I smiled weakly as I took a quick glance at the spot Altair was just in. He was gone, _thank god._ It was a very bad sign when the both of them were present; at the same time.

I haven't told anyone about my problem, and I don't intend too. They all think I'm depressed about Lucy, which I am. I didn't mean too- It should of never happened.

_But it did._

_And I'm sorry._

If only I was stronger, if only I could... I should of- "You are in a gloomy mood Desmond," Gloomy, more like depressed. His thick Italian accent comforts me a little; it was just pleasant to the ears I guess. "Have you considered leaving this room for other purposes besides using the bathroom?" The bathroom and just another room away, I haven't actually left this space yet... I'm kind of, afraid to. Everyday someone manages to bring me food and leaves it on the table next to the door, I never do see them. But I have a feeling it's either Rebecca or Shaun... _Like that guy gives a damn. _It makes me think, why haven't they spoken to me yet? Is it because I'm a murder now? No, they know I would of never done that, they should know. It was out of my control, and they know that.

_Right?_

I blame my problem. Sometimes I forget where I am, and I visualise things, things which happened years ago. And that was only one of the symptoms listed, there's that whole personality disorder thing. Some days I can't even remember my name.

And then there are things I can't explain, like when Sixteen shows up. I don't think that's meant to happen, _And it scares me sometimes._

Funny, me an assassin? Scared? Aren't we meant to be fearless of something? I would think so.

I heard the door knob rattle behind me, Ezio was gone; good. I seem to be much more 'with it' today than I usually am. By that I mean, I've managed to stay in this room the whole time without it turning into the scenery of Venice or Jerusalem so far.

_Shaun,_ boy am I glad to see his face again... And I thought it was going to be Leonardo asking for a codex page again, that happened once you know, and I happened to have a codex page in my hand; no Ezio's hand.

"Desmond?" His calling me, should I look? What if he turns into something else?

"Yeah?"

"You can see me?" _You can see me?_ Why the hell wouldn't I be able too? It's called the Bleeding Effect not the blind effect.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Offended, I turned from him, arms crossed and all. Now I was really acting like a little kid,

"Alright alright, no need to get moody with me Desmond. But you're going to have to get out here, we've got a job to do you know." Job? Wasn't he going to ask about Lucy? Anything? Typical, the British man is the one I hate, how stereotypical... It's what he gets for being so mean, I remember my first day working with him... What did he say? _Oh right,_ I asked him what all his stuff was for... And then he went on and on about it. _God,_ it was just stuff, I didn't call it crap now did I? "Alright there Desmond? Forgot where the door is? Well hurry up and remember you're late." He slammed the door shut as he left, _the prick._

I haven't left this room yet. I wonder where I am, probably another isolated area; one the Tempalrs can't find us in.

_Hopefully somewhere nice._

_..._

_Who am I kidding?_

Closing the door respectively as I left, and raked my eyes over the scene before me. A simple hallway, nothing weird about it, I'm just not sure if I'm in the right place anymore. What if this isn't the right scene? What if I'm seeing things again? _I ask myself._ I went down it anyway, I was still wearing my white jacket; and not Assassin robes. I took a peek round the corner, expecting some guards or whatever to be waiting for me; instead I saw the Animus, all set out and ready for me to lie on.

_It was this very machine that caused me all this trouble._

"Hurry up then, or have you forgotten that too? This in an Animus, you sit on it and we do all the hard work." His voice again, I rolled my eyes to the left, Shaun sat on a stool facing a desk full of papers and files as well as a computer. Rebecca sat to my right, doing her part as usual. He barely gave me a glance, I tried smiling but she didn't smile back.

"I- where's Lucy?" _Where's Lucy?_ I know what you're thinking, why did I say that? _Right. _To be honest, I don't know why I even let those words out my mouth in the first place. It was involuntary, but it was too late. Shaun threw me daggers behind those glasses of his; Rebecca looked on edge, like she hadn't slept for a while. They both stared at me, silent. Until Shaun spoke up rudely.

"You killed her, remember?" Venom laced within his voice, it hurt to hear him say it like that. The memory came flooding in; I couldn't stop it I just- _Lucy. What have I done?_

"**Shaun.**" She almost yelled, her tone would have silenced anyone up. "Don't listen to him Des, just sit down, and let's get this over with." I have nothing to do but to comply with her words. So that's what this was about, I should of known better. At least Rebecca doesn't blame me, I think. But I'm pretty sure Shaun does. I didn't look at him as I sat, instead I looked out the window; it was beautiful; the sun I mean. It poured in, filling the whole room, illuminating every inch of this place. For a moment, I felt like I was in bliss, but as I was sucked into the programme, harsh reality came flooding back in.

* * *

><p><em>Life is... Black and white. And I think I've lost sight of that separation now.<em>

It was like a dream you know, an out of body experience. I felt my soul, drift out of me and into Ezio Auditore, I thought I was suffering the effects of the bleeding again but no; it couldn't be because I do remember getting into the Animus. _I do._

Shuan and Rebecca didn't speak to me like they usually did when I entered this century; I was left to my own devices instead. I swung from building to building, jumping of ledges and using the old Leap of Faith trick. I still couldn't comprehend the possibility of it, those high drops; the trust I gave to myself to perform these stunts. It's how I knew I was in the Animus this time, because I would of never allowed myself to fall that high. I mean sure, I've done it once, at Monteriggioni; Lucy was even watching then.

But that was only because I was following Ezio, well; what I saw of Ezio back then anyway.

And then it happened, I was in that place. Where I first saw Sixteen, but when I first saw him it was because of the effect? Or was it? I'm not sure at all. Everything disintegrated before me, like I died and was being desynchronized. Except, I came to a shore, with a sea and even a gentle breeze. I walked along it, as Desmond, I mean **me.** And then he came... That's right I walked right past him, but I didn't stop when he showed up this time.

"Hey!"

"Let me guess? My mind is broken?" I've heard this talk before, no need to remind me.

"Not only do you have the problem but a now you're creating blank spots in your memory?"

"What do you mean?" I stopped now, blank spots?

"You've been in the Animus before, you just can't remember can you?" He was grinning at me, so he thought this was funny did he?

"So all those times were the Animus? Or do I-"

"Don't get me wrong, you've got the problem," he told me, he told me I've got the 'problem'. That was something I could be sure about, but I have no recollection of entering the Animus since- Well, since I woke up? But how do I know that was the first time I woke up now? _What? _I thought I've only been awake for about five days until Shaun came into my room, was he telling me that wasn't true?

"Stop it! You're making things worse," I clutched my head. God this was troublesome, I just wished I could close my eyes, and pretend none of this ever happened. But I knew, we all knew it didn't work like that. "Rebbeca," I called out, "get me out of here."

"Retreating already? And here I thought you were an Assassin, _he-ha,_" Screw him, for now I guess. I watched his laughing face right until the point I felt myself being dragged out of that existence. And back into my real body.

I touched myself before I opened my eyes, latching on to my thighs, checking if they were real. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I felt them there, my usual jeans and not the heavy robes.

"Desmond?" Two faces were hovering above me. I couldn't make them out, but I knew them to be Rebecca and Shaun. Things slowly started to focus around me again; I sat upright, and swung my legs over the seat of the Animus. The two backed off, allowing me some space; I silently thanked them as I stood up.

What felt like minutes were actually hours? I saw the clock, the numbers 5:08 glowing in bright red; was it not morning a few minutes ago? _God..._

"What happened?" She said in a rushed tone, she steadied me, settling me back down onto the red seat because I couldn't even keep my own balance. Aren't I pathetic?

"I don't know, first I was Ezio," I said, "and then I was me again, but I was still in the Animus," I knew at that point Shaun was rolling his eyes. I didn't blame him though; even I thought I was being a little dumb. "-and Sixteen, he was there in that weird place."

"You fell off grid; we couldn't see you after you vanished like that." Off grid? I remember somewhere long ago someone once told me that that place was like a black room, a place with no memories and no stories to tell. Just a simple 'testing' prototype room or something like that, weather simulations and basic physics was all that was there. I nodded slowly, taking her words in.

"Hmm yes, I wonder how that could of happened. It doesn't seem right at all, this isn't like last time."

"Last time?" So he was right, I have been in the Animus before, in this state I mean.

"There were times when you were fit enough to get into the Animus, me and Shaun plugged you in so you could 'collect your self'. And it's working, we just need to do it a bit more okay Des?"

"You can't remember? Can't you?" So what if I couldn't? It didn't mean he could look me down like that! He has no idea how I'm feeling, no idea. I gave him a look of my own, one I must say was similar to Altair's. He was a creepy guy at times, his silence, his glares... If they worked on me they must work on Hastings.

"It wasn't my fault. I was being possessed! There was this voice Shaun this voice!" I got angry; I could feel the burning within me, the anger. Didn't he know that if I could change the past I would! Didn't he? "I couldn't control myself! **Damnit!**" I slammed my fists down, and hung my head low. I felt the pain rise up in my again, that horrible feeling. A tear slid from my eyes and down the tip of my nose, it dripped from there on and continued on through the air and down onto my lap leaving a dark spot as it soaked in. _Basic physics huh._

"Why don't you go take a rest Des, I'll deal with Shaun." She was so kind to me, I didn't deserve it. I nodded again, faster this time and took the opportunity to leave the room. Why did everything have to be so overwhelming? I was expected to remember things I can't even put in a basic time line, this happened there; that happened then. Everything blurred in together, becoming one...

"And if you're planning to fall asleep you better not scream in your sleep. Some of us have real work to do you know." Our eyes met again. He's held pure hatred and frustration; he must have taken Lucy's death hard. _And he was blaming it all on me. _I forced myself to go, to escape that fucking bastard. Next time I see him, I won't even speak to him.

_How childish was that?_

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I might of hit my head... I don't remember who I am. I'm just trying to be somebody that's all, but I... Please forgive me, I can't remember much but if you happened to know-"<em>

"_Ezio are you__okay__? __Do not tell me__that the guards__have__hit__your head several times__harder__this time__? __Wait a moment;__I'm sure__I have something__to solve__this problem__of yours."_

"_What?" Everything he said was in Italian, Leonardo ushered me to sit in one of the chairs behind me, but that's not what I- Wait a moment. Leonardo?_

_Wait. No, it was Malik, Leonardo had two arms not one._

_He came back in, holding a small pouch of some sorts in his only hand. A grumpy look on his face, I reached out to grab it, I only had three fingers and one thumb. That was weird. As I reached out for the bag, it became out of my reach; Malik was playing his games again. "Do not loose this. It may be of no importance to you but it is to someone else, Novice." Novice, I clutched the air; tightening my fist at the word. I wanted to punch the miserable bastard in his face! How many times did I have to apologise? I understood it was my fault I got his brother killed! I got his arm like that! I jumped over the desk, and dragged him closer to me. His eyes were wide, yes; I could feel the fear coming off him._

"_Dare call me a Novice again and I will cut off your other arm." I whispered like a snake in his ear, holding him tightly as I did so. He shoved me off forcefully; I lost balance and fell backwards, hitting the ground ungracefully._

I snapped awake, like my soul had fallen back into my body. First I checked the window; it was how I determined what time it was on most days, sometimes the clock just wouldn't make sense to me.

Night. Morning hadn't arrived, great. And I fell back down, dropping myself back onto the soft pillows under me. It felt great, just like this; I didn't mind this at all.

It was there again, like very other night I woke up like this. I gulped, but did my best to remain still. I knew it was Altair, I could practically smell his scent near me. **Fucking Hell.**

Him and his hidden blade, sometimes I woke up scared, most times I didn't. This became something I was so used to, so damn used too. Or was I just annoyed? I pushed the blade away from my neck; I didn't want that thing against me, not today. But what good was a push against an Assassin? He got on top of me, _nothing sexual, _and held me down. I only looked at him, I wasn't scared, _I told myself. _He could stare all he wants; now he was really starting to remind me of Shaun. "GO AWAY!" I yelled in the middle of the night, would he stop staring at me! Why! Why are you looking at me like that? Like a murderer? Like an insane man. _...Please, just leave me alone..._

I wanted to bury all my memories, just so I wouldn't have to deal with them. And start out fresh, and leave behind the mess.

"Desmond!" I barely heard the running footsteps come down the hall, I held his head in my hands, I was still lying down in my bed; Altair gone. Only to be replaced with another problem, a_ real_ problem.

"I'm fine." And shuffled from the position I was in, I didn't want to face him, not now not ever.

"Listen mate, we started on bad terms I know. So I'll let this one slide, if you know what I mean." Yeah sure I do, what was he going to do comfort me? He wouldn't know how, not that I needed it. This was just his excuse to get him out of this delicate situation of mine. _Whatever Shaun. _"I never meant to blame it on you by the way," he mumbled as he left. I heard him, crystal clear, was that sincerity in his voice? I thought I'd never see the day. He closed my door softly; I'm guessing he was heading back to work now... This guy never stopped working. Day and night, behind that computer. _No wonder he told he to go away just after saying hello._

Well wasn't I becoming a dandy little problem for him?

I groaned, loud and clear; then flopped back down on my bed for the second time. What a long night.

After that I couldn't get back to sleep, it was impossible; like an alarm going off every minute in my head; except there was no alarm but my fears instead. I didn't want to dream this night, or shall I say _again_ this night. I didn't want to be Ezio or Altair, I just wanted to stay as Desmond for a little while longer, _yeah... _You know it's time like this I start to think about Sixteen again, I wonder if he went through all this too? Probably did, maybe I should ask him about it; when I get the chance I mean. He seems much more saner now, I wonder how he did it? Before he was just a mumbling fool; spoke in riddle language, couldn't remember a thing. Plus his voice was several octaves higher, funny how he sounded like a man now. Still, he was creepy and yes; weird. But wouldn't you be too? Stuck in an Animus, like a programme? _God..._

_I remember I called him my guardian angel once, that didn't go down well with him._

But I don't remember doing it. It must of just been a dream or? _Why do I even bother questioning these things?_

So I watched the sun come up, back from the dead and into the living again brightening up the day as it rose up high.

I was tired yes, but happy. I went the whole night without another visit from my ancestors again; which was great! If you ask me. I could hear Shaun typing away on his computer sometimes, or the occasional trip to the kitchen (not that I know where that is) to boil a fresh cup of coffee. How could he work so late? And yet still do so well in day time. Doesn't this guy sleep? Or is it just that he can't right now. I feel, I feel terrible; like... I feel so guilty; because all of this was my fault, with my problems and all it was surely affecting the others around me. The numbers 6.33AM were written in red beside me; I think I should get up now.

Shirt over my head, check; it was a different shirt this time. It was white and it had a symbol of an eagle imprinted on it, either Rebbeca bought it to cheer me up or Shaun bought it as a joke; I couldn't careless. Black jacket, looks like someone decided to invert my colours didn't they? I found my jeans on the side of my bed; messy but still usable; check, I quickly shoved those on and left my room without closing the door.

Down the hallway and into the next room, so this hallway does belong to the present time; I'll be sure to remember that, _if I can._

Just as I predicted, the nerd was behind his computer again. I mean _uh,_ historian. He was dedicated to that thing wasn't he? Sometimes he typed; most times he read through pages of data. I used to just stand behind him and watch him do it; not understanding any of it because it all looked so boring. So I thought I might do it again, and use it as an excuse as to why I haven't made my presence known to him when I entered the room in the first place.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me it's not going to work." Spotted and found, it was a nice try though. I smiled wanly to myself as I stood beside him.

"I only wanted to know what you were doing," it was true, and not true. I knew what he was doing, but I wanted to know why till this hour? "And ask whether you sleep or not."

"Well you know Desmond, some people can't sleep when they have important things to do. Unlike you I'm also helping the other Assassins out there; you know."_ -I did, the ones who are out there, fighting. _"The real ones in real danger, because when they die; they don't desynchronize, but die. Remember what that is? Where you don't wake up again?" What a nice subtle way to put it... I even smiled about it too.

...

He whirled round on his chair, I think he was just about to spit another remark about me out; but instead he stopped himself from doing so. He saw me smiling to myself, dreamy eyes... I was thinking about something, something else; something much more pleasant that him.

But it also felt like I was slowly degrading into madness, I couldn't help it though! Sometimes it felt great! Just sitting back and letting something else take control, it meant I didn't have to deal with all of this shit. I could see him, cold callous eyes on me like a hawk, he thought me mad didn't he? He thought I was losing it this very minute didn't he?

Well maybe he was right.

"Your eyes Desmond." _Huh?_ My eyes? "They're blue." Blue?

"What?" I snapped out of it, blue eyes? What was I doing with blue eyes?

"I thought they were brown." They were! I thought that too, I think; I can't remember.

"T-then I guess they've changed." God it was embarrassing, how he looked at me that way. I had to look away; I even looked down a bit to shield my eyes over. Could he stop staring already? I didn't appreciate it. At least now I knew that my mind wasn't the only thing the Bleeding Effect was altering.

"It's strange is all. No need to be embarrassed Desmond," what a dick. I know fully well that he was teasing me, bastard. You know it wasn't easy! Having to deal with this, having to wake up as dead people from hundreds of years ago.

"I'm not embarrassed!" My fists tightened by my sides, you know what I really wanted to do? Smack the smirk off his face, and maybe even his glasses too so he'll be left blind, this way I could step on them and leave him like that. _Trying reading your research then asshole!_

He really knew how to get under my skin, _damnit Shaun,_ I swear one of these days I'll- I'll- Malik?

"Don't shout at me Novice," Shaun said? No, Malik said? **What. **I blinked a couple times before staring stupidly at him again. Was this for real? I've never turned someone into someone else before, I- I only have three fingers and a thumb on my hand, was it left? Was it right? I can't recall it.

"I am not shouting." I said. "It was you who started this!" I shouted that part. He made me feel so angry; it was just everything he said! Just who did he think he was anyway? So I grabbed him, _no _Altair grabbed him. He looked surprised, good; it was always a good way to catch an enemy off guard, and I raised my free fist and sent it fast his way- but he stopped it. **Curses!** My fist was in his hand! The one that wasn't cut off unfortunately.

"What are you doing!" He screamed, he could have woken up the whole district with that mudane voice of his! I pulled my fist back to myself, letting go of his shirt while I did it. "Desmond get off it! Bloody mad man, wake up!" He snapped angrily. What was he talking about? Snap out of it? I was perfectly fine thanks! I- Wait, why was Malik saying those things? _Bloody? Get of it? _Shit. I snapped my head to the side, no, not again. I really did hate it when I became them, I really did. "Desmond, mate." I snorted at the word mate, since when were we friends?

"Shaun?" Course it was Shaun, who else works at this time in the morning. I stepped out of his hold hastily, he hand his hand on my shoulder, _well_ did. "I didn't know what happened I-"

"Listen. When Rebecca wakes up, _if she's not awake yet,_" we have been yelling quiet loud. "We'll set the Animus up and we'll put you in. Alright?" Was he showing concern? Was it only because now that he saw a glimpse of what I was suffering _he-?_

"Ok." I staggered away from him; I didn't want to be in his sights. Why couldn't I control myself? Why did it have to happen there and then? I sighed deeply, when was this going to be over...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something I want to explain. This is meant to be set after the events of Brotherhood, and this happens and his in a small house somewhere hidden in the forest or something... Alright, thats how I see it in my head anyway. And, more Ezio next chapter. More stuff will be explained as it goes along anyway, from a more... Accurate point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know... In Shaun's POV if you're wondering.**

**Sometimes Desmond will speak Italian. I myself, do not know the language. So Google translate is what I'm using! So it's googles fault is there is mistakes in the language haha. I won't bother with Arabic because, well, it's a bit more complicated.**

**cyberravin: Thanks for the encouragement. :'D**

**Chapter 2**

The guy was an absolute menace. He's already proved it too; don't get me wrong, you all saw that right? Almost gave me a black eye. Looked liked he wanted to carve the skin right off me! Or is this overreacting? I care not. Desmond needs to be put down, kept away from all of civilization if you ask me.

I took a sip of my coffee, that right folks; coffee in the morning, not tea. Then set it down right after, and when coffee rings do show up on my table, Rebecca you better not scream. She's been keeping the place tidy for the past three weeks like a neat-freak, I know, it's unlike her. Well, we would get odd behaviour in people who's close friend just died you know? And then having to live with the murderer made it even worse you know? I know I shouldn't be saying that, calling Desmond a murderer. Such a hypocrite aren't I? But as long as no one catches on, it's all good.

Rebecca had a stern talking with me the other day, scolded me like a mother. She's matured significantly since _her_ death, and I kinda miss the old Rebecca.

Right, I heard Desmond's door close, good. Now I only hope he doesn't get back to sleep again, the screaming in this early in the morning doesn't help. If we had neighbours, they'd be banging on our doors like no tomorrow; honestly. However we did not, we're actually in the middle of no where, it's quiet a nice place, nothing here to disturb us; like Templars. Seeing that we've actually been assigned another mission - to restore Desmond back to his natural health - sure, we get a fancy house all of a sudden. When he passed out in front of us that day in Rome, me and 'Becca gathered that much (what we had to do about that I mean), but then his dad came, we met him somewhere; and he's been coming day in day out since this whole ordeal started. Pleasant bloke can't understand why Desmond left him in the first place. Sure he was what? Seventeen? Sixteen? Still, it was his father; and he was a good one, from what I see.

What I didn't get is why we went the lengths we did for Desmond? I mean, didn't they understand, Lucy was dead because of him. It could happen to anyone of us next! But _no-ooo,_ he's far too important the ol' great and mighty king Desmond. He killed a girl? So what, we have to keep working for him, risk our lives you know? Because he was king, he got anything he deserved. OK, maybe I am a bit pissed off, but I'm still making a point. What if he turns on one of us next? He almost punched me in the face, what will he do next? Pull out his hidden blade? Well he wouldn't, because we took that away from him... Seeing as it is too much of a danger anyway.

I sat back, away from the computer screen for once; finally I can take a break. But I know me, I'll just find work again, I mean there was always something to do around here, always.

"Mornin' Shaun," _Ah_ Rebecca, pleasant as ever.

"Good morning, how was sleeping? I know I couldn't get any."

"You work all night anyway, I know; I heard you getting up to make coffee, keep drinking it like that and you body will become dependant on it," _Oh_ I knew, and it was already too late. Thanks for the warning anyway Rebecca, it was too kind of you.

"As long as the work is done, I'll be fine." It was true, I was the one that made everything right, I did all the important things, and I'm starting to feel like a broken record. "By the way,"

"Yeah?" I swirled on my chair, boy was she having a bad hair day; but I suppose she did just wake up.

"Now that he's conscious." By 'he' I meant Desmond, "What should we do with him? I mean, I know we have to put him back in the Animus, but what about when his not in the Animus? Like now." I hope she didn't catch on that I was worried. _For myself of course._

"Bill said we should let him be, that we shouldn't interfere. But, we should keep him in the Animus as long as possible, it managed to help him along the road to recovery didn't it?"

"And yet it caused the problem in the first place. Funny how things work like that _ehy?_" Not that she found it funny. Rebecca merely shrugged, and got to work on the Animus straight away. "Should I get him then? What's it been, about an hour now since I told him to go rest a bit. I'm sure he won't mind," he better not.

"Sure whatever," _Hmm, yes,_ whatever indeed. Before, on the first week it wasn't a difficult task; getting him out of bed. He was still, unmoving; it was like he was a hollow puppet, in the beginning that is. Then all of a sudden he started to come to life, gosh I remember that day, about two weeks ago, he was staring at me right; all hazy like. I wasn't sure what to do, first I called him name, _'Desmond?' _but he didn't answer, then I started to wonder if he could really see me or not. I waved a hand, no response. Creepy. I refrained myself from calling Becca, thought I'd leave her out of this. Then he started to stalk up to me, I took a step back; but he was too quick. I thought he was going to try it with me, you know, hurt me. Thank God was I wrong, he pulled me into a brotherly hug instead, one arm only. My glasses nearly fell off, before I could do anything he instantly let go, his smile beaming. It was all a bit odd then, I thought he was off his rocker! But then again he was. Since then I've become used to it, hearing bits of Arabic and Italian. Then I considered the situation, he found me friendly didn't he? So it was all good, I mean he could have thought I was a Templar or something; strike me down the moment he saw me. But he didn't.

I was in his room again; paid little attention to it, my main focus was on the tanned male staring out the window. He turned to me, all creepy like. And spoke in Italian... Great, Ezio again.

I liked it when was in his short coma; things were rather peaceful that way for a while. And now that he'd awaken, he's become everyone's upmost importance again. But you know, I definitely refrained myself from saying much about it when his father was around. That would be rude. Or just mean? God I don't know.

Then he said something again. And I thought _'Wait, is he expecting an answer back?'_ That wasn't good. I laughed involuntarily; it was a nervous laugh mind you. "Alright Desmond, well hope on into the Animus why don't you?" Puzzled he was when I said that, he eyed me strangely; as if I was the crazy one. _Thanks mate._

"Shaun! What's taking so long!" Just what I needed, a yelling Rebecca.

"Cos'è stato?" What was that now? Whatever. I grasped Desmond by the shoulder, and guided him down the hall with my right hand.

"Don't worry! He's not assaulting me in anyway!" Like she'd give a toss, but you know me always stating the obvious. When we came in the room, Rebecca gazed at us like we were the oddest pair in history, she even smirked a bit. _It was good to see that, really._

"Well aren't you buddy-buddy with Des here?" Cheeky bugger, my face dropped at her word because now really wasn't the time. I shoved him into the Animus a little too hard. He flopped onto the seat and gave a growl as he landed. He snapped his head round at me, a scowl on his face.

"What was that for?" He insisted on me answering, I folded my arms at him; crossed.

"Oh don't worry no need to thank me for getting you here safely." I was the real one in danger there, he could of gone Assassins on me; you know what I mean? I've seen the way Ezio likes to kill his targets, isn't he a brute but tactful person? I sat at my usual corner, the important one. I had a couple (well a lot) of picture of people and places on my wall, immaculate Italian architecture and other various things. Pretty things, they were pretty things to look at, better than staring at the nut-job in the seat over there.

He was plugged in now, that solved that problem. He was fine for the first two or three minutes, and then he starts withering and tensing up. I watched him for a good ten minutes do these things, my glasses sneaking downwards; I slip them up, and realise perspiration has emerged from my skin. I was anxious, I know; it wasn't everyday the 'chosen one' was like this. And it happened so quickly too. I caught Rebecca's eye on me.

"He's gone off grid again," yes, I figured that much thank you. But why? Where was he going? "According to Bill, this is a good thing." Ah yes Bill, William Miles. He knows what's right doesn't he? Well he better not screw this one up because it's his son.

"Does it look like it's helping him?" Obviously not. Who knows actually? "What's down there anyway? Off grid, usual things like this are Subject 16's doing," I remember when the very much alive Lucy told me about him. Creepy guy he is, well; it was hardy his fault, Abstergo forced him into the Animus for long periods of time, that's what made him creepy. I bet he was a normal fellow, one day he was having his lunch and then BAM when he least expects it, Abstergo agents surround him, and capture him like some wild animal, toss him in a cage and send him off down to his own personal hell.

I'd pay to watch that.

"How long should we leave him in?" let's see it's currently eight something AM... Let's say till ten o'clock in the morning? That way he can sleep as Ezio or something, and I'm left undisturbed with my work.

"You decide, but I suggest a long while; you know. It's 'good' for him." That's my excuse for keeping him in there.

"Oh, I can hear him; he's talking to someone again. Sixteen I think." Oh joy, once again we are doomed to listen to this mad mans riddles. "They're talking about Des," _Just who isn't?_

So I listened in on their little conversation, along with Rebecca anyway, and it went a bit like this:

"Your mind, only you can fix it. Here in the Animus." Sixteen said.

"Why the Animus? Didn't it start this problem in the first place?" I mentioned that didn't I?

"Without it you would be sitting in a hospital, or rather and insane ward, drooling in the corner." I like the way he words things. "It's the Animus that's keeping you intact. Sure your experiencing the Bleeding problem, no biggie, keep entering the Animus and soon you'll be fixed. If you succeed that is."

"Succeed at what?" Yes what, I'm curious as to what it is too.

"A sync nexus. Once you find one, you outta here. Poof! Free."

"And how do I go about doing that." It didn't sound as easy as pie, now did it?

"See that," I'm guessing his pointing at something "is your way out. This gate will send you into the parts of unfinished memories crack them open, do them until there is nothing left for you to be shown and you've hit jackpot. Find the sync nexus and the Animus will separate all your voices, all your personalities, and the Bleeding Effect will be no more." He makes it sound all too easy.

"How can I trust you?" I had to agree with Desmond there.

"Because it happened to me, but I was too late, my body is worm food now." So technically he was still alive, but inside the Animus? A human soul or essence, whatever you liked to call it, was inside a programme? How intriguing... "I've already told you all this, come on; think harder. By now you should be half way there..."

And that's all we managed to hear. Rebecca claimed it was difficult to get a link inside the black room of the Animus, she was only able to do it for a little while because Desmond was in there. But I believe what we heard was enough, now we can't rely on Desmond's ability to remember things (because we all know his awful at that) so it's best we find our own means of figuring out what was going on inside the Animus whilst he was within it. "I'm guessing he's managed to drive out the insanity from his mind."

"He cured himself. But was too late..." _Sad, yes._

"Cheer up, for Desmond it's not. So don't look too depressed just yet," he's body was still alive and breathing. And we wasn't about to let him get killed any time soon.

...

Unless he kills himself.

No, he wouldn't dare, after all the hard work we've put into him, it would be such a huge waste! Plus Desmond doesn't seem the suicidal type. That's probably what they said about Sixteen, he was willing to use his blood so write Desmond a message.

I think it would be best to keep a closer eye on Desmond... from now onwards.

"Shaun, get the door Bill's gonna be here in a sec, I just saw him walk by."

"Oh alright, because your busy aren't you." It wasn't a question. Mr. Miles always turned up unexpected, but there was a noticeable pattern on the times he showed up.

Basically when he comes over we report in everything that's new and then he stays for a while, hovering over Rebecca to watch Desmond in action, Ezio style. Great man, wish I could get his signature, it would be worth a fortune. Well, to the people who knows of him.

_Ding Dong._

That must be him. We really ought to give him a key or something, wait; wouldn't he have one anyway? He was the one to supply us with this house in the first place. I opened the door anyway, and greet him politely, just as he does to me. If only Desmond were more like this! Maybe then I could actually tolerate (without the effort) his actions, or maybe (it's a possibility) like him and get along! But id that did ever happen, I'll accuse one of us, and believe that someone is using a Piece of Eden as we speak to alter reality.

He's in the main room, where we set us the Animus, I saw this as I walked by, heading down into Desmond's room. We (by we I mean Rebecca) gave him the biggest room, it had a marvellous view or the scenery that surrounds us and might I add, a kings size bed. Oh! How I envy thee? Desmond even had a nice bookshelf, I haven't actually inspected this room properly, the moment I heard it belonged to him I was out. Right what do we have here, oh, fiction novels. Oh, what's this? The entire collection of Harry Potter? What madness was this, I doubled checked my glasses encase I was reading that wrong. Was this some joke of Rebecca's? If it was, good one! Once Desmond discovers this he'll think that were treating as if he's got some disability. _Ha,_ but he does doesn't he? Not so funny.

Things haven't been since she died. Bill would speak about her sometimes; he told us that he trained both Lucy and Desmond personally, the similar things they have in common; all that. He also is using this house as a hiding spot, Abstergo members are tracking him down you see; it would be a terrible thing if they caught him now. Soon enough I bet he's going to end up staying with us, his son is extremely important to him; no doubt. Hm, of he stays it will also lessen the possibility of Desmond killing himself, that's if he does, who am I to say? I just don't want that to happen is all! Right, but how will I come about this... _Hmm,_ I sat on the untidy bed, cross legged, deep in thought. Not that I needed to do this, I took it as a chance to actually sit on the bed, testing how comfortable it is. Well I must say, it's better then mine.

My magnificent plan is to make Mr. Miles speak to Desmond when he's not in the Animus, once he see's how much trouble his in, and just how deep the Bleeding Effect is, he'll have no choice but to stay. I'll even convince him too in my own little sly way if I have to. It's perfect! But how will I make them meet in this way? Every time he's come Desmond's always been in the Animus... Right, I've noticed how Bill always comes in the mornings, never in the after noon. The time he leaves differs. I'll just convince Becca to push Desmond's in Animus time forwards, and then he can come out later. And my reason?

I drummed my figures on the bed.

'So that he has someone to talk too?' What else, what else, surely I can do better then this. What about, 'He must get lonely, it's best to have someone from reality with him often, so he can stay with it?' Sounds good enough to me. I'll get that sorted tomorrow, and then my mind can be at peace! Yes, because this is all just purely for my benefit.

I'm starting to think I've developed a soft spot for Desmond. You know what, I prefer staying in denial of the fact; forget I ever said that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was falling asleep when I did this. Too tired, see any mistakes tell me if you want, Ill make it up to who ever's reading, I'll write the next chapter better...**

**Thanks you BlackFireOtter and cyberravin for reviweing, lol I'll try and write a better chapter next :P**

**Chapter 3**

Everything was so beautiful. I couldn't remember the last time I saw nature in its purest form, untamed in its own control and not another's. Then again I couldn't remember the last time I saw New York. It was all in a rush, I was being kidnapped then I remember that much.

Funny enough I do remember leaping of buildings in 15th century Florence.

I've been in this room for what? Five - six days... And I never noticed the view? I snickered at that, though it wasn't very funny; alarming more like. It was nice, watching the trees dance between themselves in the gentle wind, the colourful birds chirping... How cliché, but I didn't mind. I haven't seen any of this in a long time. Parks in New York were great and all, but it will never compare to the real thing. The great outdoors.

"I could sit and watch this all day _mio amico,_" Ezio said in a dreamy voice, he was entranced with the beauty of the scene before us too. I rolled my head back between my shoulders; and up towards the ceiling.

Why couldn't I ever get some rest?

"You know what Ezio, you're right." I said for no reason, really, I was thinking; instead of just wasting my time depressed about the fact that he was here, why don't I just enjoy it for once? Let him stay, sitting and watching the view all day with him beside me. Hey, it was much better than having to talk to Rebecca and Shaun at the moment. "It is one hell of a view."

"Of course, I know a beauty when I see one." He grinned, yeah, I would know. Ezio Auditore was one busy man... In bed especially. But of course how could we forget his assassins work? Took nearly his whole life to finish it I think, seems that way anyway. "Once again you are low in spirits. Tell me Desmond," my name so foreign in his accent. "What troubles you so?"

"A lot of things." _You._ "Life, the usual." I was loosing mine; soon I'll draw pictures on the walls with my blood. Great way to decorate. "Things, _people._" People. Ever since I woke up, everything's changed. Nobody was really the same, Shaun some how kept up his sardonic persona but... I saw his eyes, he's heavy with emotion too... Lucy and all, you know.

"Perhaps all this will soon pass? _Si?_ Or maybe it is you who is holding yourself back? What is troubling you?" Did I really want to talk to him? A figment of my imagination? My mind was weakening, he just seems so real. I remember in the beginning when I first woke up, I refused to call him a 'him', because he just wasn't, he wasn't meant to be alive and here he was talking to me.

...And have I stuck to it? No. Put your hands together for the great assassins Desmond! If he can't stick to his own word, then he can't even stick to the damn creed!

Nothing is true, everything is permitted, _ha,_ I couldn't help but crack up a little when I heard that first. It was just so serious. And then, then there was, 'may the father of forgiveness guide us' or something. The Templars, I wish I could still say the words - what a joke - next to the word 'Templar', but I know now I can't, this was serious.

"Let me guess, you have discovered love?" Where did that come from all of a sudden?

"Love?" I glanced at Ezio, me love? No, not me. Well I thought me and Lucy- but that's too late now isn't it. "Not love,"

"Ah, you seem like one deprived of love_ amico._ But you are lacking something? _Si?_" Yeah, I was. My goddamn mind.

"I have friends, two of them. Well, I think both are my friends, no sure about one of them." He was listening, his face was looking at mine while I stuck to the view of the window.

"Tell me about this, unfriendly one?" Unfriendly, that's a way of putting it.

"Well, he-" How do I start. British snob? Mean? Bastard? Surely I could think of better insults then that. "He hates me. Thinks I'm not worth the trouble they're in for looking after me, I guess." I was just some spoilt brat to him, wasn't I?

"Perhaps he is jealous? It seems like the most logical reason,"

"Jealous? Yeah, but not at me specifically. He does do lots of the work but- I'm more important. I mean, what I **do** is, but not me,"

"But it is you he has targeted and not your important job."

"Yeah, I guess. But he's always like that, he's mean to everyone. It's just... He called me a murderer," _was I not an assassin?_ "But I didn't mean to do it."

"So it is a death of a friend, I see..."

"Do you really? Ezio? Do you see? Because why don't I? Why can't I see that we're not even meant to be talking right now." What did it matter, I said something like this to Altair once, he never replied back. I don't think he could even comprehend my words at the time. I was telling the man he's expired years ago; do you think he'd listen? No.

"If we are not meant to be talking, then explain why we are." That I couldn't, not to him. What was I meant to be explaining my condition to the _condition?_ I need a doctor... I bet they're all Templars too, God I don't know, going to a doctor would be too risky; plus what do they know about the side effects of the Animus? Won't even know what a fricken Animus is. "Hold yourself together, in time al your worries will pass." _He says. _I stood up, away from the bed and closer to the window. That marvellous view... Could I go out there? I wonder? Just for a bit, climb trees; swing on braches. _Something,_ something to take my mind of this.

'**Knock, knock' **my head snapped to the door, what now, I'm not prepared to get into that darn machine again. "You're awake, good I don't have to wake you then." Shaun, was I glad? No, but it was certainly better than Cesare Borgia. "Lunch is served, don't bother thanking me I've poisoned it," was that a joke? "Oh, no laugh? Rebecca laughed." _Yeah,_ out of pity. Carrots, broccoli and potatoes. Everything boiled... _Yum,_ I'm going to enjoy this aren't I?

"Just leave already," he wasn't helping. I could hear a soft noise as the plate was placed on the dresser top.

"Isn't _she_ moody today, you're acting like a teenage girl who wasn't let to prom, get a grip Desmond, a firm one." Easy for him to say. "What do you know; you've got brown eyes today." Really? I looked up at him briefly before turning back down. "Are you sure you weren't a magician? And not a bartender? Desmond the magic man, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Boy was he talkative today, what brought this on? Did he get told off by Rebecca? Usually he wouldn't even bother with me.

"Aren't you a know-it-all."

"I'm meant to be aren't I? Or else what would all of you do without me?" Damn-it-all, I could never have 'one up' on this guy, he was always five steps a head. "What I'm really here for is to tell you that you'll be getting into the Animus everyday at 4 o'clock from now on. I thought it best to change the pattern, you know, see if it makes progression any faster." Because he really wanted me to get better didn't he? What was he to gain from this I wonder? "But you will have to stay in later than usual, the more time in there the better!" Ah I see this now, he wants more work time at night, so I'm not there screaming in my sleep to distract him; _how clever. _"Are we clear on that then?" I nodded discretely. "Brilliant, see you at four, and hopefully never again..." he smiled strangely before leaving, was he implying that I was going to die? What? First he makes the joke about the poison now not ever seeing me again? I couldn't help but feel worried.

What the hell Shaun.

The clock read 12.30PM, I had a few hours, what to do in this time... I pushed open the window, I had to slide it upwards then put it in place so it would stay. Weird, apartments had windows like that, not houses. I stepped out without a sound, perfect; they wouldn't even know I was gone.

Warm, it was a warm day. Sun was out, the breeze just right, and looked up high to see what I thought was a soaring eagle in the air. I didn't question it, I just moved on into the woods. Great place to hide, the Farm was something like this, hidden in the woods. All we needed was a river, not that I'll try running down it again...

"Women provide little distraction."

"...Wait, I don't get it." _Huh?_ To my right Ezio, and Leonardo Da Vinci. I don't remember seeing this; they were on a bench which wasn't actually there, I knew that much. What would a bench doing in the middle of the woods anyway?

"Si, si, perhaps it would be best if you didn't." Ezio shook his head in confusion before he got up to leave. Weird, I rushed past, I was kinda tired of watching these glitches of my sense of reality play before me, and to be honest I just wanted a nice walk down the woods.

So I skip past them in a hurry, hoping they don't see me, not that I think they could. But I couldn't escape that easily, now I see Leonardo Da Vinci painting while chatting to Ezio who is behind him, by a wooden table. This vision was stronger than the last.

"A very fine painting you have there my friend, it comes along well,"

"_Grazie,_ I must admit my interests drag me elsewhere, I feel as if I have put little effort into this painting," What was he talking about? Little? **Effort? **It was a masterpiece! If I had that hanging on my wall I'd look at it everyday and be caught up by its beauty every time. But that's just me.

"You must be delusional Leonardo, such a painting as fine as this – any woman would fall in love with you when they see this."

"I suppose so," he said dimly. The guy was gay right? Conversations like this with Ezio (a womanizer) must be awkward for him. It was pretty awkward when Shaun was going on about how he was accused of sodomy, why he was telling me that? I don't know. Shaun likes to go on and on about history... And I get to live it. He must be jealous... And not just of my job then. "But I wish to draw something much more captivating. I've drawn women like this before; I would hate to repeat myself."

"Leonardo, you are a smart man!" Ezio got closer to him. "Surely you could think of something mesmerising, and soon all the women will be mesmerised by you." He added teasingly. Ezio did not stop going on about women did he?

"_Per favore_ Ezio, tell me women is not all you think about?" Because it certainly seems that way.

"No, no," he waved his hands assuring Leonardo, so he would dismiss the idea from his mind. "I just think of the possibilities your talents could bring. It is certainly something I would so if I had the ability to work just as you do Leonardo."

"I see," he didn't look all that pleased. All his hard work just to gather women's attention? I wouldn't think so.

I became restless as I watched on. Odd how I'm seeing these visions all of a sudden, I guess it's because I was talking about Shaun to Ezio not but a moment ago, and then Shaun walked in the room.

_Hmm,_ I should of brought a watch with me. Not that I had one at the moment, I ought to ask Rebecca to buy me on, it if's not too much hassle that is. I wonder why they don't ever let me go shopping.

I know I'd buy enough yogurts for everyone...

"Isn't it good to see each other again? Hey, Desmond," who what that? Not Italian, not Arabic. That only leaves only leaves one thing.

"You again." Good old subject 16, boy isn't he scary. I definitely think he is, popping out of nowhere like that. "I thought you were meant to be in the Animus."

"I am in the Animus," he replied mockingly. "But you're not." I am aware, no need to state the obvious. "What are you doing Des? You're not meant to be out here, you gotta be careful you know." Told you he was my guardian angel, wonder why he never admits it.

"Being cooped up in a room, having to sit and watch the hallucinations play in front of me. I think I rather be out here,"

"Because out here is real? I know how you feel," I know he did but... Sometimes I don't know what to believe when he starts talking. "Just remember, get back by 4, or else times up," he stared at me for a moment. Times up? He makes it sound like a game.

"Sure," was my simple answer, I didn't want to let him know he was bothering me. "Whatever," because he really was. A frown passed his lips; I saw it before it went. He didn't like my answer. I avoided his eyes, slightly nervous and feeling quiet inferior at the moment.

"I better not catch you out here again," Creepy-yy. No way was that 16, he's never say anything like that. Screw this I'm out of here.

"Alright... bye," I rushed out the words, turned quickly escaping his presence. What was wrong with me? Honestly, that wasn't a vision or whatever, that was something else altogether.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oh, what now! Seriously. Oh Malik... This was never a good sign. "Have you forgotten novice?" I must be Altair...

"I..."

"Just as I thought," if he could, he would have folded his arms in triumph. "You will find him in the poorer districts of Jerusalem, you must ask around if you wish to find him; he is not an easy man to meet but is the one who had all the needed information. Not get out, I can barely think with your novice-self standing in the same room as me." There wasn't much to say to that, so I left calmly...

"Safety and peace brother," I voiced on my own accord apparently. Or not.

"Your presence deprives me of both!" He spat scornfully. Oh God, I quickened my pace leaving the memory fragment, why couldn't it go away? So there I was, running back to that little house we were stationed at. It would be easy finding it, I took no curves, I only went straight up.

I could see it, the roof slowly coming into view as I approached it faster. My palm slapped the wall as I learnt against it to catch my breath. It was almost like I was running from a nightmare out there, not that it was one. Going into the woods only to find old memories confront me, I wasn't going out there again. I climbed back into my room, slamming the window shut before I collapse don the bed. Sweet comfort, sweet safety more like. At least the memories and visions didn't bombard me in this room like it did out there.

"Desmond!" Rebecca? "Come on get in the Animus!" already? But I thought Shaun said something about it being at... Sometime later, I can't remember. The red numbers displayed that it was 4.12PM.

How long was I out?

My head is spinning... Damnit why. I felt like waving my fist to the ceiling, but was too exhausted to do so. _Huh,_ Harry Potter books, what the hell were those doing there?

Shaun. It was Shaun. I knew, another one of his jokes the English bastard! What did he think I was some stupid! Over imaginative kid! It's not my imagination it's the bleeding effect! That's it I'm not mentioning it by name anymore, I've had enough with that darn name. Bleeding... Sounds like I have to bleed this problem out of me if I ever wanted to be free from it. That's how Subject 16 did it.

Am I right?

The left side of my head was throbbing non stop. Felt like I was working in the bar again, heavy pounding music blasting through my ears. I don't want to be awake anymore...

"_Desmond? Desmond!"_

* * *

><p>It was the first time I'd been at peace in a long time I guess. No memories, no 16. Just me and my thoughts, going over and over the things I did in my own life. I was acquainting myself with – myself I suppose. Reminded me of who I was, me - Desmond... Desmond something. I'd only forgotten my second name once, but it'll come back; memories come and go right? Even the most important ones. I thought of my childhood, I was never really a child then; didn't get the chance to be. And then my adulthood. Crap job and crap life in the rotten apple. How I hated it; but I couldn't do anything about it... I was useless. Not smart, not anything. I threw drinks together, a Shirley Templar here and there. What else can I do? <em>Zippo,<em> sometimes I feel so stupid. How am I suppose to 'keep it together' when I can't even keep track of time damint. If I could I would throw both my arms up in frustration! Giving up! I can't take this anymore, sitting in a mind shattering machine for hours on end, being reminded how dumb I was by that know-it-all Shaun. Bet he'd love watching me now, suffering in misery because of my uselessness.

I was even useless to myself, _heh,_ can't help but laugh at that a little. Not that it's funny.

"...You're gonna have to do it..." Gonna have to do what? Wait, I'm asleep. Well, not anymore; I'm waking up. That vivid feel of slipping into consciousness, too bad I can't be sure if it really is consciousness. I've fallen asleep as Ezio, felt just as real as waking up was myself. Not that I told anyone that, I didn't want to alarm anyone back then' but I can't help it now can I? This problem of mine is far too obvious.

"...But with all the work and – and –"

"Shaun, please. We've come so far now, if you don't do it then -"

"What? Why can't you do it. I haven't the time for this, Rebecca I'm not doing it. We should get Bill to stay here and do it, he is the father after all," I sat and listened quietly, I didn't want them to know I was up.

"Well who's going to do all the research then! What I do is actually important – Rebecca you, are you even listening."

"He'll end up dead, just like the guy before him." Shaun shut up, did her words baffle him? I could sort of tell what they were talking about. "Desmond is what's important now, Lucy's gone." I never expected her to say it so acceptingly.

Didn't sound like Rebecca at all.

Shaun hadn't said anything for a long time. I wonder what he was thinking about, probably whatever mess he's been put into. And what was it he said about my father? Rebecca was just leaving the room when I decided to feign wakefulness.

Shaun was the first thing I saw, him and his grey sweater. What was it with the sweaters? Such a nerd...

Readjusting his glasses he met my gaze. He didn't bother asking me questions; he just stared before I spoke up. "What happened," _that's what he should be saying._

Shaun cleared his throat, bringing himself out of his nonplussed state. "You that's what," he frowned a little, "Rebecca apparently discovered you passed out on your bed. Now she thinks you're getting worse. I on the other hand don't care." I wouldn't of expected anything more. "And yet, here I am stuck to baby sit you. I'll be your personal camera from now on; except you follow me and I don't follow you."

I stared at him blankly, what the hell was he talking about?

"She wants me to get close to you mate, get all palsy with ya, convince you to keep you're head together, get it?" Now I did. "Though I'm not giving up my job for it. Now Desmond, get in the Animus it's already 5 o'clock." Five? A moment ago it was four? I looked shocked when I saw the clock, so it wasn't a lie.

"Palsy?" I repeated, "With you? I thought I was the crazy weird even that makes no sense to me. NO, I'm not doing it," I said, making it clear. The guy was a royal bastard and I wasn't spending 24/7 with him.

"Yeah we'll see, you try telling Rebecca that, always using Lucy against me, it's not fair." He grumbled. I really wish he stopped mentioning her, makes me feel all... Cold. "Hurry up, bet you can't wait to sit in the Animus for a few odd hours can't you," he said sarcastically. I only narrowed my eyes at him as he walked out, not bothering too wait for me.

Bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, I finially writ this chapter. :'D see, it's not abandoned. It shouldn't take ages for the next chapter now, I finially have time to write. n_n**

Chapter 4

I watched him strictly for the few hours he spent in the Animus, managing to stare at him without Rebecca realising thought the whole time. Which was a good thing or else she'd of started asking questions, strange ones... Desmond appeared calm, still, motionless. A very different story to his usual thrashing and screaming when he was in bed; _sleeping_ mind you.

And disturbing me of my work... Ridiculous...

I know, I'm harsh but it was the truth. How could anyone get work done with that noise banging on in your head every few seconds? But for Desmond to have to go through the pain of it, I don't know maybe this is just me caring for fellow mankind. Ok fine, I'll be frank. I feel pity for him, I've heard his screams, his yells; his shouts. I can almost imagine them, Ezio leaping from a building and missing... Not him of course - it's Desmond that misses.

I groaned, this was tiring. I hadn't even had my afternoon tea yet.

And I never miss my afternoon tea.

I frowned, my usual expression intact. Except, unlike a mask I never take it off do I? All this work, all this constant worrying. Thank God Rebecca hasn't noticed yet, not that I want her too. I snorted, since when do they pay attention to me anyway? 1It's all about Desmond, see even I'm keeping my eye on him now. I've fallen for the trick I dare say, the trick of caring for Desmond.

_What the hell was I doing?_ Right, trying to get Demond's father to stay with us so he would take care of him and not I. I can't believe Rebecca put me into this mess! I'm not a baby sitter, I'm more likely to be the bogey man, and the bogey man does not look after little kids now does he? Whatever.

I've had it.

"Could you watch Desmond for me? Shaun." Huh, what does she want now. "Shaun, you listening?"

"Of course." I assured her. "You want me to what?" I 'dis-assured' her. She groaned, I smirked. The usual, then she repeated herself... Watch Desmond is it? Aren't I doing that already?

"I gotta go try and convince Bill to come over, he says it's becoming risky for him now. But I really think it helps,"

"He doesn't want to come anymore?" But what about my plan? "Risky? He's been doing it fine all this time. Why now? What's the risk?"

"Templar's are everywhere, you know that," she said before exiting the room. She gave me a strange look too, _hmm._

So here I am, crouched over the source of all my problems. Desmond appeared to be tense from what I could see, almost like he was having a nightmare. Unless he'd just jumped off a hundred foot tall building, then that's different. He'd only been in there for three hours now, and it was getting late. I went over to check the monitors, what on earth was he doing now...

Bizarre. He was just standing on the top of this building, doing absolutely nothing from what it seems. Oh, he was looking down now. What was he up too? I glanced back at the real Desmond on the Animus... Sweat rolled down his temple. Was he mad? _Right of course. _Okay, this was getting awkward for me; I sat on Rebecca's seat and crossed my arms as I watched the monitor intently. Sure this was technically suicide but he did know he was only going to desynchronize right? Well I watched on, feeling a bit nervous myself. "There's no need to-" I gasped, just a little gasp alright, nothing major. Did he think this was a joke? He'd tripped! But managed to stop himself from toppling over all the way. God. You know what. I reached over for the controls, if this is what he spent his time doing in the Animus then it was only time wasted. I unplugged him from darn thing and leaned back on the seat, arms crossed. Honestly, does he not know how much time me and Rebecca spend trying to help his sorry arse? Desmond arouse from slumber; _boy _was he going to get it.

"Isn't it earl-"

"You bet it's early. I saw what you were doing, you call that a leap of faith? More like a leap of death. What do you think you were doing?" That got him up. His eyes flew wide at the sight of me, strange. I fiddled with my glasses as I oh-so-patiently waited for a reasonable answer.

"T-that was nothing."

"Nothing? I'm surprised Rebecca hasn't told me about this yet? What was that? Explain will you, I rather carry on with my work than with you," Desmond frowned in mock anger. What was running through his head? Was he depressed was he? Well it serves him right. "Planning to do it in the real world are you?"

"-No."

"Really now? Grow up Desmond, whether I like it or not you are important, I dare say this but to this cause of ours we need you alive not dead. If you die now do you know how hard it will be to find a 'subject 18'?"

"You won't get it." What the Subject? "Even I don't get it." Oh, the situation, excuse me.

"Is that the best you've got? Desmond, listen mate. What's wrong with you? I know about the bleeding effect, but you were meant to be making progress, why aren't you? What's holding you back?" I was actually concerned. Maybe there was something else going on behind this? I don't know, I wouldn't would I?

"I don't know myself alright. Maybe it's stress, with everything... not just the effect, but other things." Lucy, of course. I still feel a bit sour about that, but this was about Desmond now not me. Or Lucy for that matter. "Where's Rebecca?"

"In the other room. Trying to get your father to come down,"

"My father?" That's right, he doesn't know. "Here?"

"He came a couple times before. You were in the Animus, anyway. So what were you saying? Stress?" if I could get to the bottom of this maybe it would be over soon, and we could continue finding out what we needed to know. "You know they make tea for calming stress, perhaps I should ask Rebecca to buy some next time..."

"I don't drink tea."

"Thought so," Alright alright, I was just trying to help. "Come on, it's just you and me here. Just tell me and get this over with, if I were to think like Rebecca," God Forbid, "she'd probably be saying the same thing."

"Maybe putting me in the Animus just isn't working." He said, turning away from me now. Oh no you don't, I stood up and walked on over to him. My presence is inescapable Desmond, don't try it..

"Without the Animus you'd end up like the other bloke, the 16th Subject. I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

"...No," I feel like I'm talking to a child, was he scared? Sounded like it.

"Uh huh," I eyed him suspiciously. "You know you've got golden eyes." He snapped his head back to me. "What's that all about?"

"N-Nothing," He looked away awkwardly.

"Desmond?" I don't think he thought he was Desmond at the moment. "Is it happening then? What do you see, come on tell me, not good to keep people in the dark about things," I urged on. I wondered what he saw. He was really acting like a frightened child now. Odd.

"I uh -" He stuck out his right arm, inspecting it closely. Of course, he thought he was wearing a hidden blade. I stepped back, just encase. "Malik?"

"No mate." I felt offended; does it look like I'm missing an arm to you? And I'm the one wearing glasses. "Dead wrong." I was rather calm about this wasn't I? I was surprised myself.

"I've already apologised about Kadar." He stated in a mad tone. Oh dear, what have I got myself into. I didn't speak from there on; maybe he heard something else when I did speak. "How many times will you bring this up?" He stood up, both hands clutched at his sides. "Do you know how this affects me also? Do you wish to bring up your pain? Enjoying it every time is it mentioned?"

_I don't think anyone would mate._ So I stood there, still and surprised I must admit. I eyed the door Rebecca left through, was she hearing any of this? Where the devil was she? I'm having a problem here. "Malik I..." Oh? He was calming down. "I am so very sorry,"

"Well, err, that's alright. I suppose," he loosened up, falling back down onto the seat of the Animus. I kept my eye son him, waiting for 'Desmond' to come back any time soon.

"It is only now I have realised how this has caused someone very special to me so much pain." I could have sworn my eyebrows left my face, someone special? Is this a confession I hear? "Malik I..."

"_Uh-_ that's okay." I didn't want to hear what I thought I was going to hear, honestly, I think. "Desmond?" I stood close to him, searching for any signs on Desmond in there.

"Shaun?" he snapped his glare towards mine, his eyes were brown now. I tightened my lips together, and stood back carefully. "Wha- what?" His face was flushed, he was breathing fast. "I-I couldn't remember-"

"You mean you have no idea wha-" He shook his head.

"No. That's never happened before, I don't think so anyway." God, this was only getting worse.

"This is bad," _Real bad._ "What about being in the Animus? What were you doing while you were in there," does he even remember?

"I was talking to –." He's going to lie now. "Ezio was talking to Leonardo," good lie, I saw through it though. "I thought you guys could see it, couldn't you?" What. Could he of been in two places at once in the Animus?

"No. What I saw was you standing as Ezio I mean, on the edge of a building with no hay stack to save you on the bottom. I thought you were trying to kill yourself mate."

"I wouldn't." Well thank god for that. "Trust me," our eyes locked briefly, he was serious. Alright, I respect that.

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning shall we," _the only place to start. _"What is it that happens... When your mind starts, bleeding shall we say." And from there on he began to tell me bit by bit. He was secretive with a couple things; that was bloody obvious. Although I did discover a fair amount. I found it intriguing how he was able to just 'talk' with _them._ He told me sometimes he'd just 'talk' to Ezio or Altair, sort of. I thought he was meant to become them not talk to them. But there was something missing about this, he was hiding things.

Too late to ask now, Rebecca was back. I thought it would be best to just keep this between the two of us... For now I guess.

"...I guess he could stay out of the Animus for now," I had just told her about what I saw on the screen. She rubbed her neck, baffled by my words. I assume nothing like this has happened when she'd been watching them, how peculiar, this whole thing was becoming confusing. "Oh and... Bill isn't coming. He said he can't, he really can't, sorry, I tried."

"My dad you mean?" We both nodded to him in unison. "Oh well, how's he keeping up?"

"He's alright. He's very worried about you Desmond." Well duh, "he did say he'd come next time he could, but..."

"He can't can he?" Oh, his face... God Desmond I never thought I'd say this but I'm so sorry. Now I could really see how this was affecting him, I could see the tiredness of his eyes and the slight paleness in his skin. He was always slumped over too, and his hair a mess. He wasn't looking after himself right, he couldn't couldn't he though? "It don't matter," he said under his breath, "What now then? Do I go back in there?" His eyes wandered over to mine briefly, I think telling me all his experiences has changed the way he looks at me now. I swivelled my chair towards Becca standing in the door way. I have to stop looking at him, it was a bit too much; the emotion in his eyes.

"No, I think that's enough for one day. If you're tired," which he was, "You could catch some 'Z's' while we work on a head." By that she meant me not we.

"I don't think I want to sleep." Well that certainly sounded alarming. "What I mean is," right here comes the child's excuses, "I'm just tired of the dreams." Correction, _nightmares, _honestly Desmond we are a team here, lying to your teammates won't get us any closer to the goal now will it?

_Hmm._

"Then stay up with me, I've always wanted a little assistant to bring me my midnight coffee and stack my paper work." I offered quiet generously, but seriously he ought to consider it. I saw him shrug on the idea, was that good or bad? Well he wasn't pissed off for one. And I know for a fact he wants to stick around with so we could talk the little 'ordeal' over, without Rebecca interrupting.

"I guess..." Oh? Was he going to take the job? I mean the offer. It's got nothing to do with mixing up drinks; just making I assure you. Maybe he's not qualified to be an assistant, _ha_ like I have an option. "I will," Bingo, Shaun Hastings you've just landed yourself a night without Desmond's constant night terror screams. Of course I didn't show the excitement on my face; what do you think I am? Japanese? No offense.

"Well chop-chop, that coffee isn't going to make itself you know. It's the only way I'm able to stay awake all night," I swirled round back to my desk all business like. I could almost imagine Rebecca and Desmond exchange strange looks then eventually shrug on my questioning behaviour. To be honest, I'm not just doing this for myself, that's as much as I'm going to say tonight. At least I think so.

* * *

><p>2AM in the morning, Rebecca was asleep and I wasn't. No surprise there, oh but of course Desmond wasn't also.<p>

He couldn't make decent coffee, and that's a fact. It was either one: too milky or two: too bitter. I mean come on, he was a bartender for Christ's sake! He'd dealt within the field of drink making hasn't he? Or is this just me being my picky self? _Nah. Never._

"You ought to finish this one yourself mate it looks like you need it more than I do," I said handing him over the mug which had the words written _'Britton Wants You,'_ laid over it. Lucy had bought that one for me as a joke, I still remember it now, I guess. Isn't as funny anymore though. _I wonder why,_ I rolled my eyes sardonically at myself. "You said something about dreams earlier." He quirked up, this was the second time he took his eyes off the floor all night. "What are they about then? Plain old visions? Because I wouldn't think so," I scrolled down the page, searching for whatever it was I was searching for. A click here and a click there, come on Desmond answer me; it's impolite to me a person 'hanging'.

"Just visions. Unsettling ones," he furrowed his brows, I saw this through the reflection on the monitor, it was better to let him think I wasn't looking at him; he might loose his nerve to go on talking. "Past, present. Really messes you up. I mean _really,_" _Questioning, questioning. _I wonder what he meant by that? He frowned as he searched with his eyes into his coffee cup, maybe he was looking for an answer. Sorry I can't provide you with one, and neither will the coffee. "And sometimes, people act differently in the bleeding effect, and I don't know why."

A bit like how the coffee didn't taste like coffee? Ah he was catching on now.

Anyway.

"You mean, their personality diverts from what you remember? That being what you know in your mind that makes up their persona." I just wanted to make that clear. Desmond nodded unsurely, but he got the gist of it I'm sure. "Wait so," abandoning my work I turned to him. "When you sleep the bleeding effect causes you to have dreams about them." He nodded, "but in your dreams they act differently?" again, another nod. _I'm on a roll,_ "This could be because your mind or imagination can make them act freely, unbound to their original ways. But the characters, the people _Desmond,_" I wanted him to look at me while I was speaking, "Ezio; Altair and whoever else they associate with."

"But." _But?_ What else was there to know? "It doesn't always happen like that, when I'm sleeping." This doesn't make sense.

"But the bleeding effect only induces past visions to play our before you not... alter them." I was talking to myself more than I was to him. "But why...?" Oh I think he knew. This is the 'secret' he refused to tell me about before, the little holes in his story when I asked to tell me exactly what happened when I saw Ezio leaping off a roof top. Come on mate, Rebecca made me promise to watch you, look after you, don't make this difficult.

"I don't know _Shaun._" He almost yelled, "Alright, leave it. It'll pass, sometime. I'm working on it!" there's the Desmond we know and love, famous for his confusion, infamous for his temper. At least there were still parts of him left inside his being, good to know there was still hope yet. "I'm not gonna end up like _him,_ _no way._" Him meaning?... "_Worm food, yeah right,_" I barely caught the words before he stood.

"Oh, so is our little sleep-over finished then? You go back to your room and I mine?" He threw md an annoyed glare, he hated it when I spoke that way, though it was only right. Act like a child and you shall be spoken to as one, _come on_ it's only fair.

"I knew it was you who put those _effing_ books in my room," He mumbled. The Harry Potter ones? Oh no, that wasn't me; that was Rebecca believe it or not. I never did ask why... I pushed that inane thought aside. Well there goes my progression, status put on stagnant now, will it go into decline? I sure hope not. Rejuvenation better come fast.

I haven't thought of any other plans you see, I want to stick to this one. Become '_pal-sies'_ with Desmond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter should be intresting ... If not I'll make it intresting, ha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well I haven't been around for a while. I've been busy with school, and still am busy. And then my laptop broke. Then I got a new one, and now I'm posting this. I hope it's okay, kinda short, but all well. C:

Thanks for the few reviews of encouragement, glad you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Who does he think he is, asking all these questions! Sherlock Homes? Taking in every single detail and interpreting it in his own little way like that. I am getting _better _I swear. It's just, that ... I don't know what it is, I didn't have to think so hard about it till he started with the stupid questions! It's like I'm, some kind of metal patient at a hospital. It's not cool being treated that way, _kinda _weird actually.

I lay flat on my back, arms spared out as well as my legs, mimicking a star I suppose; in a way. I didn't bother thinking about anything else, I thought maybe if I had a blank mind then, you know, nothing crazy would happen. I'd be Desmond Miles and the others will keep far away. Or not.

Leonardo laid beside me, wearing only a pair of trousers and a thin cotton shirt. You know what, I don't give a damn. I merely looked at him, then back at the ceiling.

_Please don't talk to me_

_Please don't talk to me_

_Please don't talk to me_

"Ezio..."

_Shit his talking to me._

Maybe, if I don't talk back. It'll go away. I squeezed my eyes tight, willing for the body beside me to disappear. _Come on, come on._

"Would you rather Leonardo, or me?" _Crap, even worse. _I shot my eyes to the source of all my troubles. Laying in a similar position to Leonardo's, Sixteen, with his ... _Shit-eating-grin _how he pissed me off. I scooted away from him childishly, but didn't drop off the bed completely, I'd just look dumb. "Come on Des, we're friends. Come a little closer," was that a suggestion? Or did it just sound plain creepy?

"What do you want?" He sat up, shifting the bed under us. I wish it was Altair with me, at least he was a straight forward guy, and there was no misunderstandings with him; that's for sure.

"You're looking a little tense. What did I tell you about being tense?"

I thought about that for a little bit. "Nothing." I frowned, that's right, we never spoke about anything like that.

"So he thinks," he mumbled to the space in front of him. I only frowned even further. "So what happened back there, did you and your little boy friend fight?"

"What?" Boyfriend, _get out of here._ "Shaun? No way,"

"Yeah alright, but remember I know every one of your little secrets."

"Why are you – talking to me? You're not Sixteen," he wasn't was he? Because Sixteen was in the Animus, and not beside me ... Out here in the real world. This was the real world, right? I looked at him again, only an empty space was left beside me now. _What in the hell. _I groaned angrily slapping my palm to my forehead. Things never used to be so difficult like this, why now? Why me? I never wanted to be an assassin. Is this the price to pay? The price I have to pay for my service? Well I hate it, it's not fair.

"_I'm sure Lucy hated the price she had to pay too."_

"What?" I- I sat up. Inspecting the room with my untrustworthy eyes. There was nobody there; for once.

God what time was it? 4AM. Thinking about it, I was tried. The coffee did me no good, I must of made it badly or something. Whatever, I tugged off my clothes roughly, leaving only my boxers on, only way to sleep I say. Located the edge of my covers and threw them over me lazily, it was time to sleep and I swear I'm going to do just that this time. I'm pretty used to the nightmare now, same old same old right? Yeah, I just keep saying that to myself; it never gets any better.

* * *

><p><em>There I go, thinking about you again.<em>

"You shouldn't beat yourself too much for it, doing that will only stress you further,"

"Yeah but – it's not me. It's him. You're not listening Ezio, I'm the one that's right here not him!" I stressed terribly, I didn't know how to make him agree with me, no matter what I threw at the guy he still remains loyal to that British – Glasses wearing – ...

"I believe you are not seeing the situation in the correct light Desmond," my name so foreign on his lips, it's laughable. "I only see a friend wishing to help you in ways you cannot for yourself." I growl at the word _friend._ I felt like I had no friends around here, Rebecca so distant now and the douche bag acting in his typical way. The closest thing I had to a friend around here was this figment in my imagination I call Ezio, sometimes I have to remind myself he's a dead man, and I'm not actually talking to him right now.

"I'm pretty sure help isn't insulting ones intelligence by giving them children books," my mind thinking about that stack of ... books, all shearing the same title. Great now I forgot that too, _hell_ I'm sure it's not important. I rubbed my forehead roughly with the back of my hand. Sometimes it gets hard to think now that I'm in this state.

"Perhaps it is you who is taking it that way. This 'Shaun' may just like to talk about his discoveries, I'm pretty sure he does not mean to harm you,"

"How can you be sure?" I eyed the man before me, arching my back even more as I leaned on my knees with my elbows. We're sitting on a bench somewhere in the middle of beautiful Firenze, people dashing across us, walking or running, what did it matter; they weren't there. I knew I saw dreaming, I distinctively recall falling asleep this time. This might be why the nightmares hadn't showed up, thank God.

"Oh I am sure. You may be misunderstanding your situation my friend, just as I have once with another friend of mine." He smirked under that hood of his, just what was he implying, should I ask? Or not ... What did it matter.

"What do you mean?" What did he mean, being in the Animus I never noticed anything like this ... There was no 'Shaun' in Ezio's life, I think so anyway, like I can remember.

"Leonardo Da Vinci," _him?_ "A very creative man he is, he has, shall I say quiet the talented mind when it comes to logical thinking. He has helped me many times when understanding the uses of the apple, but also he has confused me many times with his acts of 'friendliness'." He was shaking his head now, I shifted uncomfortably, what was he getting at? "A little too friendly if you ask me."

"What?" I looked at him, and he looked at me with a cheeky Italian grin, not that they're are cheeky.

"He enjoyed helping me and talking to me because he simply wanted to spend much time with me. But of course that was limited, very limited."

"Well, Shaun doesn't 'enjoy' spending time with me." I stated.

"It depends on the person, Leonardo is a friendly man, and this Shaun of yours doesn't sound like the one to smile often. But what they are doing, are they not the same things?" He had a point there. "He asks you these questions you were complaining about because he cares, I would think so anyway, why would an uncaring one ask? I think, Desmond you should learn to become closer to this friend of yours, that is probably what he wants as well."

"Like you and Leonardo?" He was getting up now, I sat lazily on the bench, digesting his words.

"Something like that," he spoke lowly, questionably. _Eh?_ He only laughed as he left me to think about this, great, I'm so going to him next time I need a little advice. Wait, I didn't even go to him.

Anyway.

He was gone, and so was the scene. I didn't even notice it change, great now where am I? By the looks of it ... I walked closer to the threshold of the other room with all the light pouring inwards. Yep, I'm so in the land before Christ. Well whatever, I know what I mean. I'm way in the past, where the sun beams down like a bitch and I can already taste the sand in my mouth.

Hel-lll-ooo Jerusalem, oh what, no hello back? I guess it's expected. Right, I happen to be sitting on top of a building, and might I add, the opening is on the roof. We all must know where I am ... I snuck over, leaning to get a better view of the room below. I knew there were cushions there, but I was cautions because maybe he was there too. You know who, Altair.

God, I ducked down automatically, I don't really know what I just saw but, I must have flinched back like that for a reason. I saw someone alright, two someone's I dare say. Alright, calm down Desmond, it's like they can see you. This time I carefully leaned my head over the gap in the ceiling, balancing myself with my arms.

I almost lost that balance when I saw what I well, saw.

Can't 'unsee' it now can I?

Right, I'll describe it to the best of my ability.

Altair.

Is 'snogging' Malik - something I'm sure Shaun would say - in the most passionate way.

I think.

I've ever seen.

Not that I've seen this before, although ... I am taking this quiet well. I'm just not thinking straight, that's all. Ugh, I can't stay here, damnit it's all confusing. Why the hell are they doing that? I can't bring myself to look again, it just ...

It _sorta,_ messed things up a bit.

"Wanna talk about it?"

_Sorta._

"You again." I snapped, bringing myself out of my delirious daze. I hadn't even realised it was night time, and then here I was; sitting on top of this roof. Except now I have an unwanted guest.

"Who else? Dezzie, more like dizzy. You certainly look it." His wild eyes livid, I could almost see them glowing in the dark, and that was before he got closer. I grimaced at this sudden closeness, I could feel the chill of the cold winds against my skin now.

"You're no help." I scoffed, shifting to get away. He grabbed me by the arm, I was surprised at his sudden audacity. He's never laid a finger on me before.

What changed? Me or him?

"Why don't I show you, how I can ... Help? Is that what you said, help?" What was he deaf? I tightened my lip into a thin line of distaste. His grip still around my arm.

"Fuck off." I growled, I didn't mean to, but bastards we're something I wasn't accustomed to. And never will be.

"Not until you pay me back," What's that? Pay him back? For what! But I didn't have enough time to ask while being in the process of being thrown over the edge of the roof. I gasped first, and silently screamed as I fell; I just didn't have the voice in me.

And like any falling dream does to a person, I woke up, in my in a jolt. Might I also add shock too? That was a high place to fall from.

Well, not for assassin though, but for me it was.

I laid there still, seat drenched my pillow; I would feel it. Fingers still gripping the sheets like my life depended on it. What in the hell just happened.

I struggled out of my sheets, stumbling over to the bathroom. I was sweating, the evidence was in my drenched pillow ... My fist hit the sink hard, but not hard enough to cause damage. I let him do it again, that manipulating bastard. Why the hell does he ... Why does this even happen? I'm just, very angry.

Breath in, breath out. They say it's meant to help in situations like these.

Not fucking working.

I just feel that sometimes, I'm just watching myself fall apart. And that isn't ... it's not cool, it's not alright to let that happen.

It's eight, eight AM. Research Nerd must be awake. That guy is dedicated to his work, he's probably one of those people who love their job. Wish I could say the same.

I twist the tap on, splashing my face over and then cutting off the flow to toss a towel over my face. So soft, I leaned back a bit, towel balanced over my head, If only I could hide here like this. Then I wouldn't have to face the day ahead of me.

Too bad for me I guess.

* * *

><p>Me staring at the man crept me out further than what I experienced this past night. I could have slapped myself there and then for doing it, I mean, why kind of weirdo does that? Right, anyway; shaking my head in a huff I turned to the kitchen now, focusing on making a cup of coffee. Easy really, first the coffee, then the boiling water; sugar if you need it, and milk if one prefers it. Funny, I can remember how to make drinks but I can't remember what year it is. Let's just say dates and numbers are a little messed up in my head, I guess that's why I have the blaring red alarm clock beside my bed; easy to see, easy to spot ... My head's itchy, all this thinking is bad for me.<p>

We should get a coffee machine in here, it'll be easier, maybe I'll tell Rebecca when she wakes up.

"Or perhaps you should get it yourself you lazy excuse for an assassin." I automatically turned away from the heavily accented voice annoying me. everything had been annoying me lately. "Are you listening?"

"Yes! Yes ..." Grumbling, covering my mouth with my mug as an attempt to muffle myself. Shaun was in the other room. God. "Would you just go?"

"Hmph, mood swings Altair, I thought you were above this."

"I'm not Altair," I tell myself firmly, and him. "I'm not."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are!"

"I'm not! _Damnit _will you just leave!" What's his problem? What the hell is his problem? I think his 'stunned into silence' or something like that. Perfect, I turned to see if he was still there. He wasn't. It's a bit like magic you know, say a couple words and weird stuff just happen. Not that I minded at all.

"And just who we're you talking to?"

_Aw Shit. _Shaun leaning smugly by the side of the doorway.

"Hmm, coffee?" I offered nicely ... Stupidly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there, glad to see some are still intrested in this little story, reviews much appreciated as always. Like promised, I wouldn't abandon it. But yes I am taking rediculiously long to write these chapters, sorry about that. C: Not much inspires me for this story, which is sad. But hey, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

He laid there superbly, and when I mean superbly I mean very, very still. I for one, could honestly say I've never seen anyone this still in my entire life. I couldn't help but lean over and check his pulse once or twice. I know, I'm terrible, although I'm sure another would do the same. It's not like I intended for him to be dead, it was just a good show is all I assure you.

Well, this continued for a couple hours; boring boring boring. That is, until Rebecca came in the room. Two cups of coffee in her hands; she defiantly knew how to keep on my good side.

I've been coming up with a new plan to put the mess into order again (Desmond I mean), since you see the previous one failed miserably. All I could think of was playing around with the Animus, you know, exposing things to him that'll sort him out. Who knows, I hear that's how Sixteen did it. Played with the software, or whatever. Told Desmond things he couldn't have found out on his own.

That man knew many things didn't he ... I wonder if he ever discovered how to stop the bleeding effect. Well it's not like I can talk to him now, I'm not even sure if Desmond is in a fit enough condition to speak to the man. He hasn't been mentioned in a while now, he'd only helped with the sync nexus, then disappeared. Perhaps Desmond's condition is keeping him away when he does plug into the Animus? I'll have to look into this.

"Rebecca," I called casually, not wanting to sound needy in any way. "Had any suspicious behaviour with the Animus lately?"

"No, not that I recall." She didn't even correct me by calling it 'Baby', hmm, I half frowned. It's not like how it used to be anymore, even I've toned down with my usual cocky-ness a bit I suppose.

"What time is it then?"

"Nearly Seven." It's been three hours then, another and we let Desmond out. He's been incredibly still, how was this even possible. "You know ... I've noticed your quiet worried about him,"

"Really now?" I could hear her muted 'yes'.

"Very worried." When did she become so ... So, what's the word? Inspective? "Something happen between you two?"

"Not that I'm aware off," I replied gruffly, I didn't know I came across as so obvious.

"It's like you've forgotten all about Lucy, and focusing on Desmond. I guess I could understand, don't want another of our team to die," in a way yes. "I'm glad,"

"Glad? Why, you would do the same." She would, even if she wasn't right now.

"That Desmond has someone there for him, at least." So she acknowledges her behaviour lately, some would say that was the first stage to recovery, acceptance or something. "I haven't been around him lately, sorry,"

"It's fine," I shrugged, "You knew Lucy longer, I don't blame you." I don't blame anybody. "It's a dangerous job, what we do," we knew that well. "I just never expected one of us specifically to, _you know._" Die.

"None of us did,"

Silence captured the moment. "Let's let Desmond out now," this conversation worried me, she simply nodded and got working on it. I heard her tell Desmond she was going to let him out and then I relaxed.

_Who would have known it would be better to leave him in there rather than out._

"I need to go back in." His first words upon coming back into the real world. "Now." Furious, what got on his bad side I wondered.

"I thought you hated the Animuis," I questioned, quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"Not now Shaun, you don't understand," Whoever did? I frowned.

"What is it you're not telling us." _Telling me, _He avoided my glare, and just tightened his fist. I swore one of these days were going to brawl like teenagers. His temper and my pressing questions, not a good combination I tell you. "And on the country, I think you're the one who doesn't understand." I challenged him.

So much for the little chat me and 'becca had.

"_Fuck you,_" poor bastard. Couldn't think clearly, couldn't think of a good comeback, couldn't do anything right could he? I signed, that's all I could do now. He wouldn't open up, I tried last time but he became difficult. Rebecca, unfortunately was right, I'm starting to _care_ for him. And not just for the sake of the mission.

"Listen, _Miles._" He met my eye, finally. "Your _delicate _situation is becoming critical. I hear you, screaming in the middle of the night, I see you talking to people who aren't there," I was beginning to sound like someone else, "We're trying to help you. Not ourselves, you." I knew he knew this, but, I'm not too sure now. "It's about time you bloody listened to me, come back here in an hour, that's all I ask." Maybe by then he'll get the whole 'still' thing out of his system. It was uncanny watching his stillness for the past few hours.

He said nothing, rather he looked me dead in the eyes be standing up, and strutting his arse out of here. We should get some exercise equipment for him to take out his anger on or something, I recall him using that 'training course' back in the other safe house, he would always go there when he needed steam to blow off.

We're supposed to be on the same side, not fucking arguing.

_Damnit_ get a grip Desmond.

"Give it ten minutes, then talk to him," she said, concerned.

"Really 'becca? To that? I rather keep my life intact thank you, I'm not the assassin that goes out and jumps across buildings, I sit behind desks and research all the important things." I'm not going near that beast for at least an hour. Then I can be certain it's safe.

"A word of advice, it's not good to leave Dez on his own. He needs someone real, keeps him grounded." That made sense. I guess. Curse this woman, I grimaced unhappily.

"I'll consider it." I was getting soft.

* * *

><p>Now I felt like the assassin, eavesdropping on his conversation like this, this was so laughable I found it difficult to contain myself. He was talking to himself, about his 'problems', guess who to? Technically no one but it was Ezio, I heard him say his name once or twice.<p>

Funny, shouldn't I be working right now?

Hell, all he needed was a drink. He was acting like a teenage girl right now, depressed and moody, like he'd just had a break up with his girlfriend or something.

Did Desmond ever have a girlfriend? I see him as the sort of man who wouldn't only engage himself with one night stands, no matter how rude that may seem, I was being honest. While I was on the subject, I wondered if he had any associates before all _this,_ he couldn't have had many. Could he? Being in hiding from people you know could find you in a heartbeat if you made just one slip was difficult.

"Yes ... him again. So?" He was mumbling, I leaned closer onto the door. "It's either him or ..." What? _Damnit_ Miles speak up. "I told you he's not a friend. He entertains himself by mocking me, treating like a Goddamned child Ezio," his temper was evident, it was useless hiding it. "_Hmph,_ the both are almost the same now. One just less looney I guess," I heard a frustrated sigh, and more movement. Nothing out of the ordinary for Desmond.

"I just wish that ..." This was as far as my hearing could stretch, "... it's don't have to be this way." No it doesn't if he just listened. "He's trying to help me, I understand that." He sounded absolutely miserable in there, God why is this making me feel so guilty. I stepped away from the door, I just couldn't quite conjure up the courage to face him yet. I turned around, maybe now wasn't the right time. Much to my delight, Rebecca stood there with her arms crossed, oh how very delightful. I grimaced, she was about to get closer when I waved at her not too. Then threw up the 'hush' sign encase she didn't get it. I sneaked over to her, keeping footsteps soft till we were out of listening distance.

"What's going on."

"Desmond that's what. He's talking to himself in there, I couldn't have possibly gone in now could I?"

"You know it's just the bleeding effect." Oh no, it's not _just_ the bleeding effect. I could act the therapist and understand completely that my patient over here had a mental disorder so I can approach him without concern because I am so overconfident as to how I am going to approach this.

I'm not a doctor, just a historian.

"Shaun. He needs someone, before it was - Lucy." I saw her eyes flicker at the name, "Now it's you." Firmness in her voice.

"I don't do feelings mate," I muttered, rubbing my eyes, feeling tired of all this. "Not easy to get close to someone who hates you too."

"I don't think Desmond hates you," she was implying something, with that suggestive tone and whatnot, only a deaf man could miss it. "I haven't been completely closed up these past weeks." But she doesn't deny that fact that she has indeed closed up, if not wholly. "Back when he was unconscious the whole time, sorry I wasn't helping much," it's funny hearing her apologise, to me anyway. "Getting him out of the bed was your job anyway," Ah yes, how could I forget. The duty of 'dragging out the boy who refused to wake up', that should be a book.

"I've seen him, look at you." Hold on just a second. What? Look? Yes, everyone looks at each other, whether it be directly or indirectly. I waved this off immediately.

"When he gets that way, 'possessed', he's eyes glaze over. It's not what you think." My voice was cold, face stoic. "Stop that, it's strange." I didn't like this, what she was getting at. My head was dizzy enough as it was.

We both heard a heavy 'thump', our directions turned to the hallway in a heartbeat. What was that? We exchanged puzzled looks then sped off to Desmond's bedroom. I knocked rather loudly. "Desmond, alright in there?" No reply. This time Rebecca spoke.

"We're coming in okay?" The door was opened, and we both stepped in. Ours eyes searched for the man in question, he was nowhere to be found. But the window was open, a brilliant clue as to where he has gone. My stomach flipped, this was not good.

"DESMOND!" Rebecca had her head stuck out the window, I knew she couldn't see him, or else she wouldn't be turning her head like that. "We gotta go after him!" Of course, that was obvious enough. I swallowed nervously.

"You stay, I'll look for him." We needed someone here, just encase, you know, to look after our things. I didn't wait for her to reject the idea, I simply slipped out the room, grabbed my keys and head out the front door, locking it shut behind.

For God's sake. It was what, eight o'clock in the dark, I was practically in the middle of a forest, and here I was jumping to a great adventure to find the 'special assassin'. This wasn't my style at all, I just sit behind a desk. Use a computer, and pass on my knowledge.

* * *

><p>I've done this before. But not in the dark, and a little less noisy. I'm so stupid, I fell, fell! Out the window. I wasn't being careful, no, that fucking Sixteen is a bastard. And now I'm running from him, he tried to kill me. He said he was showing me reason, what 'reason' was a blade to the throat?<p>

He said, I deserved to die because of what I did to _her. _Was this my mind playing tricks? God I - I just don't know anymore.

Sixteen came just after Ezio disappeared, he told me to trust my friends. To be open with them, seclusion was never the answer, one had to get out there. I was losing myself, all because I couldn't listen. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not a sixteen year old boy anymore! My head feels like it's splitting in two. _Did I have to sound so hopeless?_

"DESMOND!" Rebecca, shit they know. Now they'll think I'm completely nuts. No, I'm not like him. I'm not going to start bleeding symbols on the ground _damnit! _Lucy warned my about this, she told me not to refer to Ezio or Altair as myself. She told me to rest, _she told me._

I even had the proof right in front of me. And still I did not listen. Now I see why Shaun takes the piss out of me like I'm some dumb kid. Because I am one-

-I always was. And I thought, this whole thing wasn't my fault. I must be _mad_ not to see it.


End file.
